Scissors of the type set forth in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/815,287 are designed for general household use, more particularly for general sewing and cutting applications. These scissors included an internally mounted thumb actuated button which is movable between open and closed positions on one of the blade assemblies. The scissors are locked in the closed position by moving the button into engagement with a hook mounted on the other handle assembly. In U.S. patent application No. 07/978,211, another household scissors is described on which the lock button was mounted on the top of the first handle assembly for sliding movement into engagement with a catch provided on the other handle assembly.